Frozen
by Perpetual Optimistic Gloom
Summary: Edward and Bell were meant to be and love each other with all their hearts. Nothing will separate them, until Bella is dignosed with a lethal disease. Bella dies and Edward is heartbroken...or does she? Post Twilight, Pre New Moon
1. Prologue

Ice Diamonds

**My first story. Please be nice and review.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Prologue

_Flashback_

"_How many were there?" There was silence in the study, save for the clicking of the squeaky Rubik's Cube._

"_Eight your Majesty. Two attacked from the front, two from the back, and two at each side." Diana respectfully looked towards the floor._

"_And was the situation taken care of?" _

"_Yes your Majesty. There were no survivors, no hostages. All belongings were destroyed." The cube squeaked on behind the desk, the chair of the speaker turned away from Diana._

"_Very well. It is good to know that my home will be taken care of in my absence. You are dismissed." _

"_You Majesty, if it is not too bold of me, may I enquire into why you are leaving." The squeaking stopped. Diana's heart froze._

"_I am leaving because I have a covert mission to undertake. Not that you would need to know, but because we have known each other for such a long time I shall tell you. But may I suggest that you remember your place Diana. It will do you no good to be snooping in royal business. You are dismissed."_

"_Thank you your Majesty." Diana slipped out of the study with her eyes cast downwards, as expected. The squeaking resumed._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N I am a master hypnotist. I command you to review and read the next chapter…


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 1: ****Crime and Punishment**

**Quick A/N: This story is set in a post Twilight, pre New Moon world.**

_March 17__th__ 2012 Thursday_

"Bella!" Alice screamed from across the overcrowded blacktop. I raised my head from my calculus textbook to look at her, running towards me with her arms spread wide open. Ah, Alice's enthusiasm was childish, but infectious all the same. She'll never learn.

"Ooof. Hey Ali." I grunted when Alice ran headlong into me. She squeezed within an inch of my life and then started to speak in her usual high pitched hyper babble. I found the only input I could add into the conversation was nodding and smiling when it seemed appropriate. Behind her, moving at a much more sensible pace was Edward. He approached us and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Hello love." He whispered sweetly. I gave him a tentative smile as his minty cool breath washed over me.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Better, nowthat I'm with you." I unwillingly felt myself blush at his romantic hyperbole. Alice faked a vomiting motion and crossed her eyes. We ignored her and kissed passionately. His cold fingers intertwined with mine and I gladly accepted them. Who knew how much longer I could stay with him? He smiled and draped his arm across my shoulders. "Let's get to class, before you're late. Again." Edward said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"It was only once. Or twice. But it was for a good cause." Edward raised his eyebrow. "The 'Spend More Time with Edward' cause." I teased.

"Ugh, you two can be worse than Emmet and Rosalie. I'll see you at lunch." Alice traipsed off with her nose upturned. The mortals all parted like The Red Sea as she went through. Edward and I walked off to class, noticing nothing, existing in our own little bubble of serenity.

~Bella~

Unfortunately, my bubble of joy expired as I was on my way to meet Edward at our usual table. Lauren Mallory "accidentally" spilled her lunch all over my brand new white top. I glared angrily into her infuriating pale blue eyes and she smirked at me. Snickers of laughter burst out from around us. I stood tersely, tapping my foot as Iawaited her apology.

Silence. Lauren opens her mouth…and closes it again, placing a self satisfied grin on her face. She then flipped her hair off her shoulders and walked away from me, a lilting bounce in her step. Half of the students turned to look at Laurens retreating figure. The other half continued to gape at me. I remained there, stunned by the blatant sign of supreme disrespect, slimy red and yellow lasagna dripping all over my clothes. Edward approached me cautiously.

"Are you alright?" No answer. "Bella?" He asked concernedly.

"Will someone please get this slop, OFF OF ME!?" I screamed. Alice came up to me and grabbed my elbow.

"Come on Bella; let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Alice tugged me to the ladies room and I blindly followed her. As we left I heard the many outbursts of laughter and snide comments at my expense. Edward stroked my hair and swore that even though I was covered in lasagna, I was still the beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Alice and I left him standing outside the toilets, seeing as we were entering an off limits zone for him. As Alice grabbed a wet cloth and unsuccessfully cleaned my top, I stood there, fists clenched, looking at some nonexistent spot on the wall. I am sure that at some point Alice tried to catch my attention, but then realized I was not to be disturbed from my fuming and meekly persisted in futile attempts to return my top to its former pristine glory.

"Leave it alone Alice, it's ruined." I said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? I'm so close to-"

"Leave it. Alone. Alice." I spoke slowly, taking deep breaths of the less than sterile air. She paused and threw the soiled cloth into the trash can.

"Well I have a spare top in my bag. In case of emergencies, you know, like this." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a yellow T-shirt, regretfully not as lovely as my white top. I slipped off my stained top and slowly put on the yellow one. Alice took a step back and admired me.

"It's not…ugly, but…" Alice was desperately searching for compliment.

"Whatever Alice, let's just get back to class before we get detention." I strode out of the bathroom. Edward had been leaning on the wall by the door. When he saw me leave, he started to speak but I walked right past him, too irate to talk to anyone, not even him. He seemed to understand my message and did not interrupt me from my musings.

The rest of the day was spent with pointed fingers, sidelong looks, and stares. Constantly stares from everyone. Even teachers. When the bell rang for the end of school, I was filled to the brim with relief and resisted the urge to run to my truck, my safe haven. I was determined to salvage what was left of my pride. I thrust myself into the driver's seat and floored the gas pedal to get home as quickly as possible. This was not very fast considering how decrepit my old Chevy was.

When I finally did arrive home, I marched straight to my room, not even stopping to say hello to a confused Charlie, who was home because he had a day off. I found my room to already be invaded by Edward. He was lying on my bed, flipping through Wuthering Heights. Again. I walked to sit next to him and he traced imaginary patterns on my palm. I kept silent, content with just sitting here with Edward for the rest of my life.

"You know Lauren only did that to you to get a reaction. If you don't give it to her then you win." I sighed dramatically.

"Yes Edward, I know. I don't need you to lecture me on petty high school drama. Besides, I'm totally over it." Edward lifted his head to look me in the eyes and raise one eyebrow. "Really Edward. I don't care about it. It just sort of hit me as a shock. But I'm fine now. Honest."

"Well, that's better. You seemed quite irritated earlier but I'm glad you're feeling better." He stroked my hair and kissed me up and down my shoulders. I sighed contently as he eradicated the tension in my back. I leaned back into the bed and wrapped my leg around Edwards hips. He growled deeply and played with the hem of my shirt. I started to rub my hands up and down his back and moved to the front to undo his shirt. He chuckled and pulled my hands away from his shirt. I pouted and rolled away from him.

"Bella. My dear sweet Bella. So impatient." He laughed again and kissed my nose. "I'll be back later." He ran and jumped out of the window, moving so blindingly fast that my slow human eyes couldn't follow his movements. I lounged around the house, did my English essay, and made dinner for Charlie. As I watched the spaghetti sauce revolve in slow circles I tapped my fingers in quick sharp motions.

Finally supper was ready and I served up the food slowly, trapped in the swirling vortex of my thoughts. Charlie noticed my absent mind and did not attempt to pull me out of my contemplations. We ate in a stiff and heavy silence. Well, on his part anyhow. I threw the dishes into the sink, too involved with myself to be bothered. Dashing up the stairs, I hoped the relaxing warmed water of the shower would help me clear my mind, but to no avail. I was as tense and angry as ever. As I lie I bed, staring at the boringly pale ceiling and waiting for Edward to come, I finally felt…something. Something cold and elevating and clever and…satisfying. I smiled to myself, chuckling at my former blindness. The answer had been sitting right in front of me from the beginning and I was too emotional and frustrated to see it. Oh, but I saw it. And then, the only thing left to do was act.

~Edward~

_March 18__th__ 2012 Friday_

I drove fast, faster than usual to go see my darling Bella. Even though it had been two hours, every second away from her felt like a needle into my brain. I had to be with her to breathe, to live. There was no life without my Bella. As I pulled up to her house, I felt a sense of joy fill my body. Sounds of the refrigerator opening and closing meant that Bella was probably grabbing something to eat quickly and on her way out in 3, 2, 1…

Bella walked out of the house with a bounce in her step. She radiated joy and contentment and…victory? As she got in the car, I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She beamed at me.

"Hello love. Good sleep? You look awfully cheerful today." I asked as I pulled out of her driveway and onto the main road.

"Well, I had a particularly pleasant dream last night. I would tell you, but it's not for innocent ears." She teased. I grinned back at her, her lively enthusiasm catching onto me. By the time we arrived at school there was a permanent smile was glued on to my face. I chuckled as I opened the passenger seat door. Bella always knew how to brighten up my day.

We walked hand in hand to Bella's English class. The whole way everyone stared at us. Their thoughts were filled to the brim with gossip about the apparent feud. I rolled my eyes. Humans are so easily entertained by the smallest and most trivial of things. Bella noticed my amused gesture.

"Hey, what's the joke?"

"Everyone is talking about your spat with Lauren Mallory."

"Ugh, that again? What are they saying?" Bella asked nonchalantly. I listened closer.

_Wow. I can't believe she's showing her face here at school. If I were her, I would be hiding under my bed. Everyone knows what happened last time…_

_Ha! Mallory's gonna be pissed when she sees her! Where is Lauren anyway?_

_Yeah, I just hope that Bella takes down Lauren and takes her hard. She's getting exactly what she deserves. Jesus, she is such a bitch!_

"It would seem that everyone expects you to retaliate against Lauren. More than half the school is on your side." I looked at Bella. Fragile, soft, and loving. I could hardly imagine my little Bella striking against someone in anger.

_It's brave of Bella to be showing up at school. Lauren can be so hateful sometimes. I hope she didn't upset Bella too much…_

Angela's soft voice sounded in my head. She was standing by the door, waiting for Bella to show. Bella smiled widely and hugged her friend. Her one _true_ friend, might I add. I smiled as I watched the two girls laugh and giggle and gossip together. _This_ was what I wanted for Bella. Normalcy. Simplicity. Humanity. I wanted her to have girlfriends to laugh and cry to. I wanted her to have friendships that were based on trust and familiarity, not smoke and mirrors. I wished she didn't have to keep this a secret from everyone, but it's the only way. _The only way…_

"Hey Edward? Thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you later, okay?" Bella asked me, drawing me out of my reverie. I gave her a small grin and kissed her cheek.

"Of course love. See you at lunch." I walked to American History as the girls entered their class, the thoughts and whispers of Bella and Laurens "rivalry" and the next step. I didn't pay much attention to them, except when they informed me that Lauren Mallory was actually not in school today. Good. I wouldn't have to repress the urge to slap her across the face. Gentleman rules aside, she insulted my Bella and she would have to pay.

At lunch all eyes were on Bella. She showed no shame, walking with her head held high to our table. I gave her hand a small squeeze of encouragement and she squeezed back. Alice was already seated there, her Vogue magazine glimmering in the bright fluorescent cafeteria lights. When she saw us she gave a devious smirk.

_When Bella finally realizes what I've done, can you please restrain her from trying to kill for just a second do that I can explain? _

"Alice…what have you done?" I asked hesitantly, scared for my younger sisters answer. She simply gave me a Cheshire cat smile and turned to Bella.

"Bella, I have taken it upon myself to become your publicity manager. My first act of business was to tell everyone that if you saw Lauren Mallory again, you would beat the crap out of her. I know, you're welcome." I stared at Alice hopelessly. What. Has. She. Done!

Please review. It makes me so happy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 (and a half)**

A/N: In Between Chapters are short chapters I write while I work on the next bit of the story. Thanks to those who reviewed: barbiedoll123 and melissa TWILIGHT. Remember, I love reviews…

~?~

_It was cold, too cold to be considered spring time with birds and bees. Small raindrops splattered on the pavement and the wind whistled loudly, dancing through branches and chilling the bones. But there was no cringe of cold, no sign of discomfort. Winter, apparently, was an acquired taste._

_Wait. Watch. Observe. Attack._

_The target was already in her bedroom, the light was on and a silhouette of a teenaged girl was printed on the thin drapes. Her activity was quick, carefree. Target obviously pleased about some mediocre event taking place taking place in her mediocre adolescent life. But that was good. Joy meant that she was too caught up in whatever had transpired. Joy meant distracted, unobservant. Joy meant susceptible. _

_At a better viewpoint, up in a tall oak tree, the target could be seen walking towards her bed, obviously ready to enter slumber. The light had been turned off , and darkness covered them and blinded anyone who would witness what would happen next. Curled in bed, the target quickly drifted into a world of sugarplums and poison, love and hate. Life and death had no ruling there. _

_It was done so quickly, she didn't even have time to scream._

Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
